


between our bodies there's a battlefield (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, mostly feels, some anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1458625">between our bodies there's a battlefield</a> by thingswithwings.</p><p>Author's summary: Sam hadn't ever had cause to think about it, not really, but if someone had told him that he would end up in a pity fuck situation with Steve Rogers, gorgeous kind superpowered American war hero Steve Rogers, he would've assumed he was the one being pitied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between our bodies there's a battlefield (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [between our bodies there's a battlefield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458625) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



### Length

36 minutes, 24 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [an unzipped 23 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/between-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/between-gd).

### Reader's notes

I need there to be all the Sam fanworks after _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ , so when I had an unexpected chunk of time, I took a break from the current long project and recorded this all in one go: I already have a lot of feelings about these two, and this fic gave me even more.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than listening to Motown on road trips.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/16433.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2547823.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1909474.html), and [avengers_2k](http://avengers-2k.livejournal.com/826865.html).)


End file.
